


带底薪恋爱

by platinumkarakara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumkarakara/pseuds/platinumkarakara
Summary: 整整八千个字都在胡言乱语 杀手的设定都是我乱讲的不要骂了谢谢谢谢我确实不太写这种paro哈
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	带底薪恋爱

**Author's Note:**

> 整整八千个字都在胡言乱语 杀手的设定都是我乱讲的不要骂了谢谢谢谢我确实不太写这种paro哈

  
  
尹净汉打着哈欠从电梯出去的时候刚好撞到春风满面的李硕珉，他一边整理自己的领带一边对李硕珉点点头，算是打过招呼。李硕珉笑得只看见一口白牙：“哥，来上班啦？”  
  
“嗯，被知秀公报私仇了，排了我连着三天的晚班。”尹净汉无精打采地扣衬衫的袖扣，“你呢？这么着急，到哪里去？”  
  
“今天和胜宽约了晚上一起吃饭。”李硕珉按下电梯的下键。尹净汉“哦”了一声：“怪不得那么急匆匆的，这么着急退工可不像你的风格。”  
  
“嗯，好不容易有一天时间碰得上，”电梯“叮”了一下，李硕珉走进电梯，还对着尹净汉挥手，“哥，努力工作！”  
  
尹净汉扬了扬手，算是听见了他说话。电梯门干脆利落地关上，他叹了口气，往走廊尽头自己的办公室走去。  
  
当尹净汉推开全玻璃办公室的门的时候李硕珉和景观电梯一起到了底楼。他一路小跑着走出旋转门，脱离了电磁屏蔽区域之后迫不及待地打开自己的私人手机。消息一条接一条地跳出来，提示音都叠在一起。大部分都是垃圾广告和信息，李硕珉匆匆扫了一眼，点开了一个备注是橘子的对话框。  
  
橘子：我已经到了  
  
橘子：我知道你还没下班但我好无聊  
  
橘子：我先喝点  
  
橘子：……哦，对了哥今天可能得你请客  
  
橘子：我信用卡快到还款日了  
  
李硕珉有点无奈地笑了一下，在街边随便找了辆公共的自行车，开了锁，把手机塞进了西装口袋。西装革履骑自行车有点诡异，一路上都有人朝李硕珉投来疑惑的眼神。他在骑的时候手机仍然时不时传来提示音，好几次等红灯的时候李硕珉都想拿出来确认一下消息，但身为一个遵纪守法的好公民他还是忍住了。  
  
虽然肯定免不了又要被夫胜宽吐槽：“可是哥，我们本身干的就不是什么遵纪守法的好事……”  
  
到约好的餐厅的时候天色已经擦黑，门口蹲着的小猫正在舔着自己的爪子洗脸，李硕珉小心翼翼地走过去，试图挠它下巴的时候猫喵地一声逃开了，李硕珉悬着手，呆了一会儿有点尴尬地站起来，准备抬脚进门的时候有个温暖的小东西缠住了他的脚腕。花猫蹭了蹭他的裤腿，喵了一声，又自顾自走了。  
  
进门，打了招呼，李硕珉自然地逆着酒吧的人流走到厨房旁边，自然地在旁边的操作板输入了密码，自然地——  
  
“哥，你演技真的好烂。”弹开的门后面站着穿着黑色衬衫抱着双臂的夫胜宽。李硕珉紧张地到处看：“你怎么就这样正大光明——”  
  
“谁看这个啊。”夫胜宽把李硕珉扯进门里面，“赶快关门！”  
  
两个人沿着有点昏暗的楼梯往下走，夫胜宽絮絮叨叨地说：“哥，你下次来提前跟我说一声，我来帮你开门。”  
  
“我的演技——”李硕珉试图争辩，被夫胜宽挡了回去：“对，挺好的，挺好的。”  
  
夫胜宽已经自己喝了一点，情绪明显比平时亢奋。李硕珉入座之后松领带，夫胜宽抄起烧酒瓶给他倒，倒完还不忘说：“哥你这样好像下班之后来聚餐的上班族。”  
  
“我们不是吗？”李硕珉快活地说。  
  
夫胜宽无言地点点头，李硕珉的嘴停不下来，喝完了一杯之后就开始问：“你最近工作如何？”  
  
“如何？这个月还是底薪过日子。”  
  
“不会吧，”李硕珉眉眼都写着“大受打击”，“没人指名你吗？”  
  
“显而易见，没有。”夫胜宽仰头直接闷了瓶子里剩下的酒，把瓶子排到了一边。李硕珉越过桌子，很勉强地拍了拍夫胜宽的肩膀。  
  
“最近来了一批新人，”李硕珉换了个话题，“我听净汉哥说有一个分到你手下了？胜宽，带新人是晋升的第一步，我就是带完灿之后升的百人长。”  
  
“是啊，李灿现在都和我平级了。”夫胜宽苦闷地说，“你没见过圆佑哥？你是真的什么都不知道？”  
  
“是不是那个看上去很冷酷的，也很高的那个？”李硕珉兴致勃勃地问，“我听手下的女孩子们聊起过，好像说人气和珉奎都分庭抗礼了。”  
  
“我有时候真的要怀疑我们是经纪公司。”夫胜宽吐槽，“招了好多帅哥进来，好像就害怕杀人的时候没办法给人惊鸿一瞥留下深刻印象一样。”  
  
“他能力怎么样？看上去很好。”  
  
“别提了。”夫胜宽愁眉苦脸地挥挥手，“圆佑哥细胳膊细腿的，谁也不好意思让他练体术，下毒之类的，一方面和我设定重叠了——也不是，另一方面他的外貌也很难让人记不住，保险起见，还是算了。”  
  
“那用枪呀，像明浩一样，最近风头很盛。”  
  
“手颤症，眼球干燥症，反射弧长。”夫胜宽掰了三个手指头，“哥，你教教我，这个我该怎么办？”  
  
李硕珉愣了一下，沉默地抄起自己的杯子一饮而尽。

  
  
“底薪五十万一个月，分配工作成功按人头件数算奖金，指名奖金翻倍。”夫胜宽走得很快，全圆佑不得不稍微加快一点脚步才能听见他说话的声音，“从现在开始的半年是试用期，差不多就是这样，哥有问题吗？”  
  
“没事，这些都是写在合同上的内容……”全圆佑小跑几步走在夫胜宽身后一步的地方，“长官，那我的训练——”  
  
“不用这样叫我，”夫胜宽夸张地缩了缩脖子，“哥比我大吧？太肉麻了，我不喜欢这样。”  
  
“哦……那，胜宽？”  
  
夫胜宽小声说了句什么，全圆佑只听见了“太快了吧”四个字。大楼里人来人往，穿着工作装的男女不断从他们身边走过，耳朵里充斥着高跟鞋叩击地面的声音和急促的交谈声，全圆佑有些不适地偏了偏头，夫胜宽敏感地看了他一眼：“怎么了？”  
  
“没有，只是觉得好像——和我一开始想得不太一样。”  
  
的确和他想象中不太一样，一切都不太一样。第一次见到夫胜宽的时候全圆佑有些不太相信这个脸颊鼓鼓眼睛也圆圆的人是杀手行业龙头企业的十人长，不过就像介绍他来的朋友权顺荣说的那样，“这也只是一份工作”。李知勋更是直截了当地说：“权顺荣都可以，有谁不可以？”  
  
对夫胜宽的印象在短短几天里反转了两次，可爱的外貌让人很难不对他产生一些亲近的念头，然而那张脸上又总是隐隐透出的不耐烦和公事公办的精干冷漠语气又一次次地提醒全圆佑：这是你上司，而且你们干的是跟人命有关的勾当。他原本以为夫胜宽是那种外热内冷的人，但仅仅只上班了几天，第一周即将过去的时候全圆佑对夫胜宽的看法就产生了第二次反转。他如同前几天一样闹钟响过两遍后起床，从衣柜里抽出一套快消品牌的流水线西装，穿在身上总是松松垮垮的。下楼，在门口的便利店排十分钟的队买饭团做早饭，然后昏昏欲睡地跟着早高峰的人流去公司。当他又一次拉开办公室的门，嘴里呢喃着“早上好”走向自己的工位的时候夫胜宽从旁边探出头：“午饭一起吗？”  
  
全圆佑拉开椅子的手一下子有点不知所措，他左右看了看，确认办公室里没别的人：“你在和我说话？”  
  
“对啊？”夫胜宽瞪圆了眼睛不可思议地反问，“哥，这里是我们的办公室，我没和你说过其他人都在外地工作吗？”  
  
午饭的时候夫胜宽带全圆佑去了街对面的一家拌饭店，全圆佑看着把领带甩到肩膀上狼吞虎咽的夫胜宽，有些谨慎地戳着自己的五花肉。  
  
“哥不吃吗？”  
  
“我只是不太饿。”  
  
“现在招聘都是熟人介绍制了吧？哥是谁介绍来的？”  
  
“权顺荣——你认识吗？就是那个眼睛挑得很厉害——”  
  
“啊，hoshi哥，我知道。”夫胜宽抬头看了他一眼，“不过我们不是一个部门的。嗯……这事情有点复杂，等哥过了试用期再说吧。”  
  
全圆佑“哦”了一声，也不知道怎么接话。  
  
“好羡慕啊，hoshi哥。”夫胜宽嘟哝着，“比我大概——早两年？现在已经是管理层了，有天赋就是很好。”  
  
全圆佑心想这就能够解释他为什么通过面试了，任谁看都不像干这行的料，估计是有人想卖权顺荣个面子，说起来权顺荣竟然混得这么好吗？  
  
“啊，羡慕，羡慕。”没想到夫胜宽竟然委顿地趴在了桌子上，全圆佑有些不知所措地捏着勺子。他看不见夫胜宽的脸，只能看见他泄气的头顶。  
  
“呃……”全圆佑努力搜寻着能够缓解气氛的词句，最后也不知道抽了什么风，说出来的是一句，“这里的石锅拌饭很好吃。”  
  
他话一出口就想到处找时光机，夫胜宽也抬起头，眼睛里明明白白写着“阿西你在说什么？”。  
  
“是吧？我倒是在找好吃的事情上很有心得，社内有名。”  
  
“其实，”全圆佑忍不住说，“就是那个——可能有点突兀，但是你不勉强接我话也可以的。”  
  
夫胜宽在三分钟内露出了两次实打实的疑惑。  
  
“我知道我有些时候说话让人不知道怎么回，而且胜宽你不是我的上司吗？”  
  
“呃……”夫胜宽不知所措地说，“我没有这么——好的，哥，那我们就直接一点相处吧。”  
  
走回公司的时候两个人还有点尴尬，全圆佑犹豫了一路要不要告诉夫胜宽他的领带还在肩膀上没放下来，最后在最后一个红绿灯下伸手把领带拨回了原位。夫胜宽像是受惊的小动物一样跳了一下，全圆佑还觉得不满意，捏着领带结把位置调正。  
  
“这样就好了。”  
  
夫胜宽结结巴巴地说：“哥、哥，变绿灯了。”

  
  
“哥要记住千万别露馅啊。”  
  
“现在照我看来，是胜宽你更危险一点……”  
  
全圆佑从后视镜看了一眼后排斗嘴的两个人，穿着防弹背心的崔韩率大喇喇地岔开手脚坐着，夫胜宽侧着身体和他吵架，吵着吵着就又给他扫掉头发上落着的灰。  
  
“关系好吧？”尹净汉目不斜视地问他，双手稳稳地掌握着方向盘。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“胜宽和韩率，他们也是同期。”  
  
“也？”  
  
尹净汉似笑非笑地歪了歪头，仍然没有正眼看全圆佑：“还有一个硕珉，李硕珉，不过你应该没什么机会见到他，他是冷兵器部门的，很擅长射箭。”  
  
“这样啊……”  
  
“我一开始不知道知秀干吗放你进来，”尹净汉空出一只手摇下车窗，“现在我知道了。”  
  
全圆佑也没办法说“为什么”，这样未免显得太欠揍。后排的争吵声有愈演愈烈的架势，尹净汉说：“一开始大家都不想接收你来着，你也太诚实，体检报告上手颤症和眼球干燥症这种无伤大雅的病为什么要写上？”  
  
“我不写也有的是办法知道吧……”  
  
“嗯嗯，”尹净汉语气暧昧地应了两声，“但你是知秀放进来的人，又是顺荣的朋友，没办法把你正大光明地闲置，所以就放到胜宽手下了。”  
  
“胜宽，”全圆佑忍不住问，“他仍然在这个位置，是有什么特殊的原因吗？”  
  
“啊，没和你说嘛？都叫上名字了，我还以为你们早就过了那关了呢。”微凉的风从窗外灌进来，尹净汉惬意地眯着眼睛，还不忘调侃两句，“等到今天的工作结束再说吧。”  
  
今天的工作是夫胜宽几个月以来第一次被指名，同时被指名的还有枪械部的崔韩率。为了“增加哥的经验”，夫胜宽带上了全圆佑，在停车场又碰到了不知道为什么一定要同行的尹净汉。目标一共有两个，客户指定要崔韩率负责一个，夫胜宽负责另一个。在酒店门口停下车之后尹净汉挥挥手：“去吧。”  
  
全圆佑从前面下了车，后座的两个人也钻出来，高楼下风变得很大，呼呼地吹着。夫胜宽和崔韩率在风中简短地撞了一下肩膀，两个人的头发都被风吹乱了，全圆佑看不出他们的眼神。崔韩率往停车场后面去了，不一会儿就没入了黑暗。夫胜宽往全圆佑的方向走来：“哥，整体流程都记得吧？”  
  
全圆佑点点头，其实他不用干什么，原本也就是一场观摩而已。他在酒会开始之前需要摸清整个场地的布置，排出不同的撤退路线，交给夫胜宽之后就可以自己享受自助餐了——不过得谨慎点，别喝下夫胜宽下了毒的香槟。  
  
夫胜宽肉眼可见的紧张，走路的时候刻意的昂头挺胸都显得僵硬。他们在门口出示了客户提供的伪装的邀请函，在踏入大厅的前一刻全圆佑揽上了夫胜宽的腰：“你放松点。”  
  
夫胜宽被他吓了一大跳，全圆佑手下的肌肉都绷紧了。他又不动声色地放开夫胜宽，与他并肩走着，看上去就像两个关系好的富家子弟。到场的人还不多，三三两两地在大厅里走着，全圆佑和夫胜宽又同行了一段，在有人看见他们过来搭话之前，全圆佑拐了个弯，漫不经心地往角落里有点不起眼的紧急出口走去。走过两张桌子的时候他听见了夫胜宽和别人热情攀谈的声音，他叹了口气，顺手拿了个圣代杯。  
  
按照计划全圆佑在酒会正式开始前把路线经过加密发给了夫胜宽，一下子就显示已读，全圆佑又等了一会儿，夫胜宽没有回信，他也就把手机收回了口袋。在他吃到第三块牛排的时候夫胜宽走了过来，从他手边拿走了一块三文鱼：“好了，走吧。”  
  
全圆佑有点困惑地问：“现在吗？”他嘴里还塞着吃的，手边的气泡水刚刚喝到一半。  
  
“有变，净汉哥给我发了消息，韩率那边好像有麻烦。”  
  
他们分开从两个门离开了大厅，在大楼后方的逃生通道会合之后夫胜宽就急不可耐地跑了起来，全圆佑赶快追上，一边跑一边问：“怎么了？”  
  
“我不知道，但净汉哥给我发了最高级别的指令。”夫胜宽皱着眉头说，“说起来净汉哥今天到底为什么要来？”  
  
尹净汉已经提前破坏了路灯和摄像头，他们在漆黑一片的夜色里穿过停车场，全圆佑这才发现停车场后面是一片树林。夫胜宽紧张地操作着手机：“韩率他好像在这个后面的废弃工厂区里。”  
  
“这到底是哪门子的高级酒店啊？”全圆佑忍不住说，“选址也太诡异了吧？”  
  
他又跑了几步才看见夫胜宽如梦方醒地站在原地：“胜宽，胜宽？”  
  
“西八，”夫胜宽骂了句脏话，咬着牙往前走，“大概被骗了吧。我还在想净汉哥到哪里去了，应该是去调查了。”  
  
全圆佑还不忘八卦一句尹净汉：“他到底是……”  
  
“也是管理层的。”夫胜宽嘟囔道，“具体的就不是我们这种小喽啰能知道的了。”  
  
那他看上去对你挺熟的。这句话全圆佑没说出口，夜色中工厂的轮廓已经隐隐显现出来，夫胜宽看了眼手机，就带着全圆佑往一个方向跑去。还没走出几米远夫胜宽就猛地矮下身去，全圆佑差点一个激灵，抽出防身用的匕首的时候还把西装也给划破了。然而立刻他的脚腕也被人抓住了，夫胜宽用气声说：“嘘，蹲下来。”  
  
全圆佑勉强蹲下来，这身西装是特意定制的，量身定做，穿着只能当模特，刚刚跑步的时候他就有点不适，现在还要匍匐，简直就是苦不堪言。趴下去之后他才看清埋伏着的崔韩率，还有被崔韩率拉住的夫胜宽。这片区域看来已经废弃很久，草的高度在全圆佑蹲下后已经过了他的头顶。  
  
“内部有问题。”崔韩率低声说，他从身后拉出一把重型狙击枪。夫胜宽一看就受不了了：“这才b级的任务你就带这个？是怕被抓得不够快？”  
  
“不是我还发现不了这个。”崔韩率有点委屈地说。扳机扣响的时候全圆佑觉得自己全部内脏都快化成水从耳朵流出去，然而震耳欲聋的响声过后枪口冒出的只是一团彩纸。  
  
“我靠，我靠，这也太……”夫胜宽张大了嘴，然而什么也说不出来。全圆佑的耳朵被震得嗡嗡响，一时间也只能全力抵抗天旋地转的感觉。  
  
“他们不可能知道我会用哪一把，枪械部的火器库是独立的，内部运作，所以比起‘我从12把重狙里偶然挑中了被换掉的一把’，不如想所有的枪都被换掉了。”崔韩率把那个玩具费力地扔到远处，沉闷的一声响，“我已经告诉净汉哥了，也通知了胜澈哥，现在所有枪械部的人都被扣在了原地，但我总觉得对方不会这么——”  
  
夫胜宽左手捂住了崔韩率的嘴右手捂住了全圆佑的嘴，三个人一起猛地低下头彻底缩在了草丛之中。全圆佑低着头，像是在行大礼一样额头抵着地上湿润的土，他用余光瞥到手电筒的光，扫来扫去。  
  
“看来是圈套。”说话的是崔韩率，平铺直叙的语气，“圆佑哥，会用枪吗？”  
  
“手枪至少——”  
  
冰冷的金属被塞到全圆佑的手里，夫胜宽贴着他的耳朵近乎是在呢喃地说：“不要勉强，知道吗，哥，不要想着杀多少人，只需要活着——活着回去……”  
  
长时间跪趴以后突然起身的眩晕感和手电筒的强光使得全圆佑荒唐地产生出了一种自己在舞台中央的错觉。他晕头晕脑地给手枪上膛，拉开保险——夫胜宽扑过来，抱着他滚了两圈躲过了一发子弹，崔韩率一边往工厂深处跑去一边还帮忙牵制追击夫胜宽和全圆佑的人。夫胜宽有点慌乱地摸着全圆佑的脸：“哥，哥你没受伤吧？还好吗？能走吗？”  
  
“我、我没事。”全圆佑好不容易抓回语言的控制权，也来不及和夫胜宽解释自己不是害怕只是反应慢就被投入了新一轮的攻击之中。夫胜宽先踩着草跑了出去，全圆佑跌跌撞撞地朝着他的反方向跑去，他开了好几枪，也不知道有没有打中。后坐力震得他手腕发麻，跑动好像成了本能反应。在强光手电筒照到他的前一瞬他还有点幽默地想——第一次见习就碰到这种事情，说给权顺荣听能不能赢他一局？  
  
光线像是笼子一样罩住他，像是绳子一样绑住他的手脚，有人朝他走过来，全圆佑眯着眼睛吐了口气，或许值得庆幸的是被鬼抓住的是自己而不是夫胜宽和崔韩率？什么都不知道的实习生，对方如果发现了他的真实身份，估计也会无语到吐血吧，那就是赚了。  
  
子弹还有最后一发，全圆佑郑重其事地抬起手，像是在训练场一样缓慢地举枪，固定，瞄准，扣下扳机。手腕抖了，那颗子弹噗地一声没入了泥土，不知道为什么全圆佑看见淡淡的白眼从那里升上来，像是游戏里灵魂出窍的画面。  
  
“西八，西八，你是不是真的什么都不知道什么都不知道什么都不会——”  
  
子弹几乎是贴着全圆佑的耳朵飞过去，他觉得自己眼下一热，然后就是一凉，黏糊糊的血从那里流出来。朝他走来的人在光线后面定住了，圆形的光晃了晃，掉到了地上，一根柱子一样的人晃了晃，倒在了地上。全圆佑环视四周，从四面八方都传来人倒地的声音，他试着驱动双腿往唯一还站着的人那里走。  
  
“胜宽？胜宽？”他听见自己哑着嗓子说，“你做了什么？”他的声音像是那个原本站着的剪影的开关，夫胜宽颓然地跪下，接着也倒在了地上。  
  
“应该是给所有的酒都下了毒。”  
  
身后传来有人说话的声音，全圆佑回头，崔韩率有点灰头土脸地站着，双手插在防弹背心的口袋里也低头看着夫胜宽：“没猜错的话，他叫哥别喝酒吧？”  
  
全圆佑没时间理崔韩率，他的手抖得不成样子，急切地检查夫胜宽身上受伤的情况，然而出乎他的意料，夫胜宽的身上除了泥土之外没有别的污渍。崔韩率有点疑惑地问：“哥在干什么啊？”  
  
“胜宽他这是昏过去了，快点过来帮个忙要送医院检查——”  
  
“啊，哥原来还不知道？胜宽有晕血症啊。”

  
  
根据崔韩率的说法，只需要把夫胜宽背回去，让他睡上一觉自然就好。“反正我们还是实习生的时候我都是这么做的”。全圆佑没心情再去追究他们实习生的时候到底发生了什么，他在崔韩率的帮助下把夫胜宽背好，疲惫地抛下一地尸体走了。反正这些事情总有尹净汉来搞定，他和夫胜宽一个实习生一个十人长不用操这份心。崔韩率潇洒而来潇洒而去，撩着头发就走了，也不知道穿着防弹背心要去干什么。尹净汉开来的车还留在原地，全圆佑再看，总感觉有些吊诡。他试着拉了拉门，果然没锁。他把半睡半昏的夫胜宽塞到后座，自己拉开驾驶室的门坐了进去。尹净汉给他在方向盘上留了纸条：我有装摄像头喔，如果你开得好的话，我会和知秀说考虑把你调去运营部。  
  
全圆佑盯着看了一会儿，又扭头看了一眼夫胜宽，从西装口袋里拔出笔在下面写了一句：哥，我不会对胜宽做什么的。  
  
他恍惚地开车回去，一路上没发生车祸简直是奇迹。他不知道夫胜宽住在哪里，只好先把他带回了自己租的房子。还好已经很晚，没人看见全圆佑像拐卖人口一样从后座把夫胜宽拉出来，架在自己身上，从室外楼梯爬到五楼。他咬着牙开了门，又用最后的意志力把夫胜宽扶到了沙发上，就精疲力竭地倒在了地上。  
  
再醒过来的时候已经躺在床上了，夫胜宽在旁边有些不好意思地坐着。全圆佑觉得眼下有些紧绷，抬手摸了摸才发现是纱布。夫胜宽说：“别动，帮哥包好了。”  
  
“我记得我家可没有纱布……”  
  
“我去买了，我醒过来之后就——”夫胜宽话只说了一半，扭捏得有点不自然。  
  
全圆佑望着天花板长长叹了一口气，窗外还是黑乎乎的一片，应该还是深夜。夫胜宽低下头：“今天谢谢哥。”  
  
“谢什么啊，”全圆佑有种很奇怪的感觉，虽说的确是以比上下级更亲密的方式在相处，然而夫胜宽到底还是他的上司，“谢我把你带回来吗？还是谢我给你添了那么多麻烦？”  
  
他说话的语气有点不好，夫胜宽惊慌失措地抬起头，全圆佑方才转过脑筋，结结巴巴地说：“不是——那个，我没有……”  
  
“我知道，我们今天都很累了。”夫胜宽打断他，“既然哥醒了，我可以用一下浴室吗？哥应该不介意我在沙发上对付一下……”  
  
全圆佑说着当然可以，下床去帮夫胜宽开热水器，浴室里响起热水的声音他才坐在床上想起夫胜宽没有换洗衣物这回事来。夫胜宽洗得时间有点长，出来的时候脸还红扑扑的，全圆佑还以为是自己热水温度开得太高了，一看和平时差不多。他给夫胜宽拿了一件自己夏天的睡衣，是一件洗脱了形的白衬衫，夫胜宽接过去的时候看上去快熟了。全圆佑头昏脑涨地去拿自己的睡衣，这几个小时里发生的事情太多了，他的处理速度实在是跟不上了。洗澡的时候都有些心不在焉，擦着头发走出浴室的时候外面一片漆黑，全圆佑有点不知所措，刚准备用手机照明的时候怀里就多了一个人，夫胜宽咬牙切齿地在他耳边说：“哥不是很诚实吗？为什么体检报告上不写自己阳痿？”

  
  
全圆佑的头发还在滴水，点点滴滴滴在床单上，他有点心不在焉地想——上班之前记得放进洗衣机。夫胜宽呜咽着挠撑在他头两侧的全圆佑的小臂：“你、你戴套——”  
  
“我家，嗯，不会有这种东西。”全圆佑辩解道，一边更深地往里，“我又不会，不会带人回家……”  
  
夫胜宽哭哭啼啼地骂他，全圆佑觉得有些惆怅，他不明白夫胜宽为什么能自己跑出去买润滑剂想不起来买盒安全套，至于尺寸，都自己在洗澡的时候做扩张了拉不下脸来开一下他的裤裆吗？被包裹的感觉很好，让他有种昏昏欲睡又飘飘欲仙的感觉。夫胜宽还穿着他的衬衣，洗得实在太多了，都半透明了。全圆佑不由自主地划过夫胜宽的脊背，捏着他有些软肉的侧腹。他的上司抖得不成样子，还张口咬他，全圆佑两根手指塞进夫胜宽的嘴里，关节擦着他的犬牙：“喵喵，别咬了、嗯，痛，痛。”  
  
夫胜宽的舌头不由自主地缠上来，舌尖绷得紧紧的去舔他的指尖。全圆佑缓慢地抽出一小点来，又塞回去，而下身的节奏和手指的动作相反，夫胜宽被操得跟不上，僵着呜呜地叫，被压到了前列腺才抖着转过头，全圆佑从他含糊不清的口水声中听出他在叫哥。夫胜宽腰都变成了粉色，情欲的红潮多米诺骨牌一般地倒在他的脊背上。全圆佑抽出了手指，顺手把夫胜宽地口水抹在他侧颈，然后自己趴下去轻轻地啄吻着那些水痕。这个角度像是能更好地刺激到敏感带，夫胜宽软得跪不住，上半身贴到了床单上。全圆佑用左手去揉他的胸口，夫胜宽真的要逃一样地朝前滑，又被全圆佑按着后颈抓回来。  
  
“喵喵，喵喵，”全圆佑还要逗他，“叫，叫出来嘛，喵喵，叫给我听嘛……胜宽组长，胜宽先生，胜宽大人……”后面已经很好地适应了他的侵犯，全圆佑抽插的幅度比刚才大了一些，随意地变换着能够让夫胜宽受不了的角度和深度，欣赏着夫胜宽不知所措蜷紧的手指。夫胜宽刚张口他就操得又深又狠，那些话就被撞碎，不成样子的发音连起来像是“哥你别太过分了”。全圆佑委屈地退出来，把不自觉扭着腰的夫胜宽转了一圈，又重新把水光淋漓的肉棒插回去，夫胜宽的大腿已经酸痛了，根部的软肉都有些抖。全圆佑抓着那些让人心情很好的柔软，凑上去对着夫胜宽说：“嗯……好舒服，胜宽亲亲我吧，亲亲我？”  
  
就算没开灯也能通过外面透进来的光看见夫胜宽涨红的眼角，他乖乖地贴上全圆佑的嘴唇，却还没等双手环住全圆佑的脖子就被推开了。全圆佑在夫胜宽疑惑和惊慌的眼神里闭上眼睛，轻轻地用额头抵着他的鼻尖：“亲亲我的眼睛吧……胜宽——胜宽，亲亲我的眼睛……”他知道自己的眼睛是魅力点，公司里的人这么说，夫胜宽也这么说。夫胜宽从喉咙里溢出来一声小动物害怕一样的泣音，他紧绷的上唇擦过全圆佑的睫毛，全圆佑主动地把自己的眼皮往那对嘴唇上贴。亲亲我吧，亲亲我吧，他像是给夫胜宽下咒一样地翻来覆去念着，夫胜宽也绞得他越来越紧，最后终于在高潮的一瞬间颤抖着吻上了全圆佑的眼皮。他湿漉漉地用舌尖轻轻点了点。全圆佑笑着睁开眼睛说：“是不是这样、嗯，放松一点——我的眼球干燥症就——”  
  
他拔出来射在夫胜宽腿上。夫胜宽像是受了过多的刺激，腿一直合不拢，眼泪也流个不停。他浑身瘫软地抓着床头，指节都有些发白。从穴口缓缓溢出过多的润滑剂和其他的液体，他颤抖着自己摸了一把，难以置信一样地喘着气。全圆佑也亲了亲他的眼睛，起身的时候听见夫胜宽说：“哥，哥你亲亲我——你也亲亲我——”  
  
他们终于交换了第一个吻，夫胜宽紧紧地抱着全圆佑，像是考拉抱着树枝一样不放开手。全圆佑只好抱着他又去洗了个澡，看来的确有些太狠了，虽然上司是在勾引他，但还是一个纯情的小孩子啊——给夫胜宽抹沐浴露的时候全圆佑后知后觉想起自己在尹净汉纸条下的回复。  
  
算了，管他呢。  
  
  
  



End file.
